Heir To the Throne:Percy Jackson
by 7pioneerpuppy
Summary: Percy finally retrieves his step-sister, only to have the camp betray him. all but a few. he goes to the hunt finally having a forever a forever family. till it is broken. torture? kidnapping? sexual harassment? I don't know you will have to find out! only for mature teens and older.


**Hey guys I just wanted to try this out. Tell me what you think of it. if I should rewrite it or something or another. I don't know just please comment I'm not sure if im going to continue this if no one likes it so yeah **

**please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Start<br>Chapter 1 (Allison's P.O.V.)

The first sensation was weightlessness. As soon as I hit the river, pineedles coursed through my veins. My limbs involuntary frailed about. 'What's going on?' water filled my lungs as I gulped for any air in existence, and in a blink of an eye the world was gone.

I woke with the sunrays, seeping in my eyelids. Cautiously opening my eyes, I saw a man, not just any man, I saw an Indian who looked to be around 18 with untamable raven black hair, and evenly tanned skin, but he looked like normal kid (especially the clothes). He was caring for my bashed up head. He saw that I was awake and spoke a few words that were unrecognizable. He realized that I was confused, nodding his head, he turned around, spooned soup into a bowl and gave it to me. I respectfully smiled at him, giving him a thank you, hastily taking the bowl. I was hoping he didn't recognize me, but I recognized him, we were sworn enemies.

He must have caught me starring at his wrist. Attempting to speak English he asked "We are enemies aren't we?" I nodded. All he did was shrug and returned to what he was doing, I was completely shocked at how he respected me, kept his attitude positive, and had amazing self-control. A few days later I was almost healed from my injures, but other than that we became great friends, even though we could barely understand each other's languages, we used hand signs, drawings and other coordination's to communicate. I learned that he was very caring and understood how I felt. He ran away from his tribe, as they were too cruel to him. I shared my experiences with him also, I ran away from a bunch of drug attic's tripping into the river while on the run. The Indian, named Percy, I later found out. Was very protective, loyal, and surprisingly honest with me (with impossible integrity), but could lie, fool, outsmart about almost all his enemies. He easily won ambushes and battles even through he's only one guy, and for that he had to have a lot of courage. Percy was incredibly funny too. He made me laugh most of the time while I was awake; he loved my company, being that he'd been alone since he was 12 years old. My parents never really wanted me; neither did my brothers and sisters, seeming that I was the youngest. I had finally made up my mind; I just needed Percy's permission. I wanted to stay her, were I was happy, for as long as I could! He sacrificed his time to help me, so I might as well pay him back! Right?

(Percy's P.O.V.)

Allison was a sweet girl with wavy dark Brown hair; she had a tough past, even if she was only 11, but she perseveres through it, and moves on. I use empathy to help me understand her and get to know her better. But by doing this, I feel guilty. I mean yes, I have a lot of responsibility on my shoulders and protecting my sister is one of them, well Half-sister.

Allison has been very responsible lately, helping me set up trap, catch food, does chores and many other things. I learned she can be very tolerant with me especially since I'm trying to teach her how to use a sword, go hunting, and many other things, and she's just not getting it (except sword fighting she's actually pretty good, for a beginner). But with everything she's done I just can't hold back my gratitude, appreciation, and hope that she'll understand what I have to explain to her, introducing her to, what the mortals call it, the mythological world. That's why I feel so guilty. All this time I spent with her I have been covering up, as people say. I have been using the mist to cover the monsters that attack us so she thinks they are other Indians trying to attack me. I'm tired of lying to my sister; I have a duty to do, everyone looks up to me and I plan to get my sister back to Camp Half-Blood if it's the last thing I do.

(Allison's P.O.V.)

"No! They're myths they don't exist!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face "you're lying, you've lied to me this whole time! How could you!" How could he, I trusted him! He was almost like a brother to me.

"Allison try to understand, I wanted to protect you, this world is dangerous. I never meant to hurt you. I was this surprised when I found out at your age, 12."Percy calmly exclaimed

"I trusted you"

Percy flinched "I'm sorry but it was the only way to keep you protected and git you some where safe"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother!" Percy screamed "and I can't see you get hurt, again, not after what your Foster Home put you through."

"Wait, did you just say brother and Foster Home?" I exclaimed deadly calm

Percy looked away, and nodded his head. He whispered something barely audible "Step-brother"

I was shocked, I couldn't speak. 1st Percy always knew English, 2nd the mythological world is real, 3rd I have a brother, well step-brother that's nice to me, And 4th the family I've been living with adopted me?

The next then I knew I agreed to come to a camp and we were already inside the borders being greeted by strangers I didn't even know, but they all seemed to know Percy. With each one, Percy showed compassion to them. I was amazed at what I saw it was stunned. It was like a huge camp built for training in high Tec ways. There were cabins lined up in to a U to my right and a climbing wall in front of that. Before I could observe more Percy pulled me up a few steps to a stage, we were in some kind pavilion, but never mind that we were going up ON STAGE, in front of HUGE CROWD of people! Did I mention I use to have stage fright (and might have not gotten over it a little). This horse dude came up and started taking after getting the attention of the campers, I wasn't listening as I was to busy hiding behind my big brother, Percy.

As my brother said the horse thing, centaur, was named Chiron finally handed Percy the by saying

"In concluding before I let you guys go. The savoir of Olympus will now introduce a new camper, Percy." To say I was shocked that Percy was the savoir of Olympus is an understatement, I just can't put my amazement into words. He must have great leadership skills in order for everyone to respect him, treat him like a normal person like they are, or as normal as you can get around here, and make him the leader of the camp. I was pulled away from my thoughts as my brother started talking, explaining who I was and how I got here with him and answering all the questions others and I had. But there was one question that struck me.

"Who is her godly parent? A girl with calculating gray eyes, curly blonde hair asked. Hey! I knew her wasn't she the girl who kissed Percy before, we went on stage?

"Great question, Annabeth! Allison is a daughter of Poseidon, my younger sister!" Percy was now holding my hand bringing me out from behind him. I jumped up on him and hugged him around the neck with all my might, tears flowing down my face. Percy wrapped his arms around me and gave me a light squeezed, whispering "its ok" and other comforting things, in my ear.

Many mouths dropped, eyes going back and forth between me and Percy. I didn't really care because there is one thing I found out today that I will love forever. I finally have a big brother that loves me, protects me, introduced me to a family, and would give up me trust on him to keep me safe, and that's what's really important to me.

* * *

><p><strong>boom! 1,500 words! Score!<strong>

**Please comment and have a fabo. Christmas time **

**I said that totally wrong, oh well, I'll see you later, till next bye!**


End file.
